


Modern Inconveniences

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Steve finds modern clothing hard to adjust to wearing





	Modern Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Avengers - Steve - modern clothing](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/258240.html?thread=9850560#cmt9850560) Introspection/character sketch; contains some grumbling at modern styles and textile practices.

At least these new-fashioned garments fit his frame better, no need to have his shirts custom-made for his now broader shoulders. And the colors looked brighter, less muted, sometimes a bit too bright for his liking, but to each their own. The dyes seemed to last longer, too, unless these better cleaners had something to do with it.

The one thing that bugged him, though, had to do with the styles: things looked shapeless, not as sharp, a bit too uniformly made. Even the off the rack suits back then had looked sharp, compared to newer-made things. And sometimes, the workmanship on the shirts gave one a lot to desire about it. He could not help but wonder in particular about the stuff labeled "Made in China" or "Made in Honduras" or some other faraway country. Why send that work away to another country, if the end product came out like this? Why not keep it close to home and give the clothing factory jobs to some of the out of work folks?

Still, these new fabrics -- things with strange names that sounded like chemical formulas or fantastic creatures: rayon, nylon, orlon, dacron, spandex, or like women's names: lycra or polyester (he vaguely remembered girls named Polly or Esther in his old neighborhood) -- puzzled him. Some felt as scratchy as rough wool, still others felt slippery and strange, and others felt as soft as cotton or silk.


End file.
